Twenty-one is a comparing card game between a player and dealer. It is played with one or more decks of 52 cards. The object in the traditional game of twenty-one is to beat the dealer in one of the following ways: (i) get 21 points on the player's first two cards (called a blackjack), without a dealer blackjack; (ii) reach a final score higher than the dealer without exceeding 21; (iii) or let the dealer draw additional cards until his or her hand exceeds 21.